moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoneward Group
The Stoneward Group '''is a business conglomerate based in Stormwind City, Britt, and Boralus. Part of the Stoneward Group is a lobbying organization designed to represent the interests of Human foreigners residing in the Kingdom of Stormwind and human Lords Foreign residing in and out of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Stoneward Group also has three subsidiaries: the Thonbridge Company, operating in Alterac. and in Boralus the Silvercrow Trading Company and Brennadam Arms. The Stoneward Group The Stoneward Group represents Human foreign citizens, Lords Foreign, and business through a wide variety of methods. The lobbying firm, known as the Stoneward Group focuses on promoting legislation that it views as favorable to the refugees of defunct Human kingdoms that now reside in the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Stoneward Group attempts to persuade Lords Temporal into voting in favor of such legislation. The Stoneward Group may also utilize similar practices for it's clients which include a number of Lords Foreign. Although the Stoneward Group '''usually serves as a middleman for most clients between different government ministries as they can usually get more direct action for their clients through this method. In the event that a foreign citizen is detained or charged with a crime in the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Stoneward Group feels they have been mistreated or are innocent of the charges, the Stoneward Group may hire or send barristers to represent them in court. The Stoneward Group has recently opened an office in Boralus, sharing the headquarters with the Silvercrow Trading Company and Brennadam Arms also based in the city. Thus far, the Stoneward Group has only interceded on the behalf of clients at Tradewinds Harbor and overseen the legal affairs for the businesses based there. Thonbridge Company The Thonbridge Mining Company, an Alteraci subsidiary of the Stoneward Group, manages the mining of valuable Alterac Granite. The Stoneward Group distributes the Alterac Granite throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and to goblin corporations. Much of the profits of the Alterac Granite trade are directed to the Citrine Eagle coffers. Silvercrow Trading Company The Silvercrow Trading Company, another subsidiary to the Stoneward Group, trades the Alterac Granite mined by the Thonbridge Mining Company and arms manufactured by Brennadam Arms between Boralus and Stormwind City. The Silvercrow Trading Company operates from the island of Britt in the County of Corvric, one of the few still inhabited areas of the region. The trade fleet consists seven Proudmoore-class trading vessels and four Frigate for protection from piracy. Brennadam Arms Purchased after the Stoneward Group and Silvercrow Trading Company were established in Boralus, Brennadam Arms provides a two way exchange for the Silvercrow Trading Company to reap in additional profits at each port. The previous owner had started the arms manufacturer in the vacuum left after the downfall of the House Ashvane in Kul Tiras. The Stoneward Group's founder and chief executive, Lord Toderick Stoneward, purchased the company in it's early stages to diversify the business portfolio but left the previous owner in charge of the running of the business. Partners and Clients The Stoneward Group currently employs three lobbyists to advocate for the groups goals in the Stormwind House of Nobles and a lawyer working in both Stormwind and Boralus. The Stoneward Group often represents nobility of defunct Human kingdoms, although it does not publicly disclose it's clientele. Any persons desiring representation should reach out to one of the Group's partners. Office and Hours of Operation The Stoneward Group currently rents out it's office in a business complex in Old Town. Anyone desiring a meeting with or seeking the representation of the Stoneward Group should arrange a meeting with the secretary there as the partners are seldom in the building. Hours of business operations are 8 A.M to 4 P.M Monday through Friday. Category:Businesses Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Political Organizations